Iris
by Golden Kitsune Akira
Summary: Oneshot Songfic Her dreams ruined, her life broken... and by what? ...being an outcast


Akira: ok ok I know I havent added a chapter to my other storys for a long time now but I need to write this befroe I loose it from my head.

Jelly: -.- I say just let it go from your mind, that way were all better off.

Akira: -sticks middle finger up and jelly- fuck off! Bastard!

Jelly: Whoa mood swing –takes a step back from Akira-

Akira: -glares- AS I was saying , I shall try and update as soon as possible but as for now im gona have to write this before it goes, this is a one-shot/songfic! This includes one of my oc, and is from her point of view.

Jelly: can do this thing now please , I mean hurry up woman!

Akira: -Glares at jelly-

Botox: -walks in- that sounds sooooo wrong! –runs back out laughing her ass off-

Akira: -Sweatdrops- anyways….

_**Iris **_

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

Everyone doesn't notice me because I'm the silent on who sits at the back and never argues with anyone. Nobody knows what I'm capable of because they never give me the chance to prove myself. I'm an outcast. One my first day here I was bullied and picked on for being too quite and 'dorky' looking. When I took all those insults and beatings, I stored all my rage inside, until one day…

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight **

**_  
_**:.:.: Flashback :.:.:

"_hey Dorkface, wheres my lunch money? I want ramen today so I'm afraid I need all your lunch money!" Kino, my regular bully, asked me while pushing me over so I fell on the floor. I looked back up into his eyes and glared at him "I don't have any lunch money as you took all this weeks money yesterday! So leave me alone!" I shouted at him, surprised at myself, but then regretting saying it when I got punched in the face. _

"_you know… its not nice to hit girls, especially ones that cant defend themselves!" A boy with long black hair defended me; the strangest thing about him was that he had pure white eyes. Kino laughed and kicked me in the stomach, "Neji, why are you defending this dork? She ows me dinner money and shell give it to me!" he said trying to prove his point by kicking me in the stomach again._

"_Ow! Leave me alone, please…" I whimpered, I sound so pathetic! Im supposed to be a ninja, if I cant take this then im not gonna make it as a ninja. I could just hear the taunting voice of my foster brother **"your such a loser Kira, your never gonna make it as a ninja, your crap you cant do anything"** his voice ran through my head. _

_Neji saw my distressed face and spoke up again " Leave her alone Kino, or ill have to get Iruka sensei!" he said. Kino laughed in his face, "hah! You think that sensei could stop me? I don't think so, my families bloodline gives me the ability to use a very powerful jujitsu I could crush sensei with one blow!" Kino announced proudly. _

_Neji Frowned " a powerful jujitsu is no use if you cant control it, which obviously by you bigheadedness (an: is that such a word) cannot." He said obviously annoyed._

_Normal P.O.V._

"_Shut up Hyuuga, this is none of your business, so don't stick your nose in it!" Kino said throwing a punch towards Neji. Although be fore it hit Neji, Kira Got to her feet and grabbed Kino's fist. _

_Her eyes were glowing blood red, they had changed from the usual colour of Magenta. "I'm sick of this, of you and your arrogance, of you and your bulling of me! I'm sick, I'm sick of it all! I never did anything to you! Yet you continued to bully me!" Kira yelled at Kino. Kino's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open like a fish fighting for air._

_Neji was also surprised by the girls sudden change in attitude, but didn't show it as much as Kino. The girl glared at Kino with all the hatred she held for him in her heart "I hate you" she muttered to him . Kino Glared at her and said "excuse me I couldn't quite here you. You were acting all big just a second ago, what happened to the big bold girl I saw just a minute ago. Maybe I wa-" Her was cut off by her screaming at him "I HATE YOU!" she screemed and slapped hm round the face._

_He was very surprised that shed even dare to touch him let alone slap him . He growled at her " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH!" he yelled at her grabbing her by her neck and pushing her up against the wall why she struggled to breathe._

_Neji saw that if he didn't stop he was going to kill her. "Kino Let her go your going to kill her!" he yelled at him. Kino glared at him and sneered back "like I care weather tis little tramp dies or not, that's not my problem!" one he said that a bright flash came from the girl. Once the flash died down, Kino and Neji looked at her, her appearance had changed greatly._

_She now had pure blood red eyes, long silver hair, claws, fangs , two Kitsune ears ontop of her head, and three tails spreadingbehindher legs. she grabbed Kino's wrist and squeezed tightly, breaking his wrist in the process. She then threw him to the ground and pounced on him. She scratched his face with her claws, his fresh scent of his blood moving her to do more damage, she punched him in the stomache mutipul times and scratched at his face some more. Kino was on the verg of death, While Kira was going for hte final strike, untill a hand stopped her and pulled her away from him. _

_"Kira! Stop! Your gonna kill him! You dont want to stoop to his level do you? Your smarter than that!" Neji said holding kira's hands behind her back with one hand, the other he used to wrap round her waist to stop her from moving. Kira, stopped struggling and turned to look at Neji with her eyes full of unshed tears. The Demonic features leaving her while she sobbed into Neji's white jumper. _

_Neji sighed and stroked her hair. They stood like this for a while untill they heard the bell go off for lunch. Kira looked up into Neji's plain white eyes "thank you..." she said and kissed him gently on the lips. After there lips met it was already over as Kira had ran..._

_:.:End of Fashback:.: Kira's P.O.V._

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

Since word went round that im a demon and nobody should come near me or ill kill them and feast on there blood, which eventendly i wouldnt do as i am a vegitarian but anyways... those rumors started 6 years ago, when i was ten, im now 16 and still alone. My own team even keep there distance from me, for a matter of fact so does sensei. I only want one person to talk to me and that person too has never spoken to me since the incident. Neji...

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive**

Neji, The one who i gave my first kiss to, the one who saw my true form and the one who stole my heart.Yes thats right, im in love with Neji Hyuuga. But well never know, because every time i walk over to talk to him, one of his team mates drags him away. Its usually that girl...whats her name again?...Oh yeah ten-ten. Im sure if me and her started on different terms i would like her and she would probably be mybest friend. But unfortunatly these rumors got out of hand befor that could happen.I wish i could just talk to him... just once so i could tell him how i feel.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

But the worlds against me and thats never gonna happen. Ten-Ten wont let that happen. Argh! nobody knows what its like to be me around here! Hold it i take that back... theres only one person that knows whati go through around here and thats a boy with blond hair and blue eyes called Uzumakai Naruto. He has the Kyuubi demon trapped inside him, and he has done since birth, but he deals with it by being a trickster, so he can get noticed. Maybe i should do that...na, thats not my sort of thing. -sigh- i should just give up now, nobodys ever gonna notice me, im invisable.

**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

i really do wish that i could tell neji my feelings. Who knows maybe one day i could just kidnap him when Ten-Ten's not looking and talk to him in the privacy of my 'house'. Heh...house...oh boy i can not cll the shed i live in a house...anyways...ive been set a mission that will probably be my last. I find it kind of unfair that my sensei set me a a class mission to do by myself...no sensei there to help me, no team to back me up, just me...if you ask me i think they want me dead...well there gonna get what they want...if not they already have gotten what they want...im already dead inside so...just kill me...

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

Akira: OO did i just write a depressing fic?

Jelly: OO did you just write a depressing fic?

Botox: Oo you did just write a depressing fic!

Monkey boy: WTF? why are everyones faces like this OOor this Oo?

Akira: Read! -shows monkey boy fic-

Monkey: yeah what about it?

Akira: -sweatdrops- never mind dear yoju just go back to sleep

Moneky Boy: Ok -go to sleep-

Jelly: He's an idiot

Botox & Akira: -Nods-

Jelly: -Rolls eyes- Anywyas please review the depressed lady before she depresses us with anymore of these depressing fics.

Botox & Akira: Oo oO OO oo


End file.
